A play on Baa Baa Black Sheep (Remake)
by Tastytoasting
Summary: Sniffles has an accident in the past and is forced to move away from his school. Unfortunately, that also means moving away form his childhood friend Lammy But a chance meeting at their new school has them meeting again. Will Sniffles remember who Lammy is? Or will their friendship be forever forgotten? And maybe spark something more? Rated M just in case of a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugandantenno: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this remake. I was extremely disappointed in the mess of a fanfiction I made that was the original one. But anyway, welcome to a Play on Baa Baa Black Sheep. The remake! Welcome to my story.**

***Two guns clicks next to my head* **

**HispsterinaFlannel: Don't forget who helped you make it this far,**

**Lolitafreak88: If you don't wanna die…**

**Ugandantenno: *Sweats profusely* Y-yeah, and I never could have done it without the help of my fellow authors, Hipster and Lolita**

**HispsterinaFlannel and LolitaFreak88: *Holsters their guns***

**Ugandantenno: Anyway, happy tree friends or its characters don't belong to us, only the story. Also, there's a special guest appearance here, you can come out now.**

**Axel: Ha! You thought it was gonna be an original happy tree friends character, but it was I, Axel!**

**HispsterinaFlannel and LolitaFreak88: Oh hell no!**

**Note: Everyone is an anthro here.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a certain school in a certain town with a certain name, there were two six-year old tree friends, Sniffles was riding a bus, along with his only friend Lammy. The curly white haired girl sat next to him on the bus, they were going on a field trip to a national park.

"Wow! The park looks so great!" Lammy said, pressing her face to the window glass. Sniffles was too engrossed with a story book, too engrossed into the plot of the book he was reading to even care about the park. "Ugh, Sniffleth, why don't you thtop reading and enjoy the trip. We're not in thchool!" said the white haired girl.

The anteater raised his eyes sheepishly, "But I'm just getting to the good part Lammy" whined Sniffles. Lammy rolled her eyes, snatching the book from him, Sniffles tried to steal it back from her but she held it too high for him to reach. "Give it back Lammy!" cried Sniffles, wanting to know what happens next. "I'll give it back after we thpend time playing in the park." Teased Lammy. "F-fine, but you better" agreed Sniffles anxiously.

A blue dear woman announced their arrival, prompting the other children to come out of the bus, Lammy stuck her tongue out at Sniffles, running out of the bus with Sniffles chasing her out. A greyish looking wolf looked at the pair, thinking of a good way to spend his time on this trip, and he knew just what to do. With a grin that showed that he was up to no good, he came down to the bus with the others, biding his time to mess with the two.

Lammy spent the majority of the time in the park teasing Sniffles with the book, with him trying to chase her down with it. Sniffles did everything Lammy wanted to play with him, they played tag, hide-and-seek, and even pretend soldiers, leaving Sniffles exhausted. "C-come on Lammy, just give me my book back. I won't even read it I promise!" said Sniffles with desperation to get the book back.

Lammy thought about it, putting the book behind her back. "Hmmm, I don't know. I might want to do thomething elthe." Wondered Lammy. "Please Lammy" Sniffles begged. Lammy got an idea and playfully snickered at him. Oh no, what was she going to get him to do next thought Sniffles. "Ok, I'll give it to you now" said Lammy, Sniffles slowly made a grab for the book, until Lammy snatched it away again. "But only if you give me a kith" Lammy innocently said.

"Ewww, I don't want to get any of your cooties!" said Sniffles. Lammy frowned and turned around "Okay, I guess you won't be having your book back then" said Lammy, walking away with the book in hand. "W-wait! I'll do it, please!" exclaimed Sniffles with an arm outstretched to her. "Okay, but on what condition, it thould be on my lipth!" said Lammy. Sniffles blushed, not saying anything but was hesitant to do Lammy 's bidding but he wanted his book back. He slowly leaned to her, his trunk outstretched to her lips, with her mimicking his action.

Their lips touched, both of the young toddlers seeming to feel time stop for them. Unfortunately Lammy felt someone steal the book from her hands, Lammy broke the kiss, surprised by the sudden theft of the mystery thief. It was Axel, holding the book that he had just gotten. "Grandma and Sniffles sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" teased the young and foolish wolf. "Give that back Axel! That'th Sniffleth book!" said Lammy, chasing Axel. "L-Lammy, w-wait!" Sniffles chased Lammy, worried Axel might get her hurt.

Lammy chased Axel all the way to the bridge, the both of them having run out of breath with Sniffles catching his breath way further back. Axel, wanting to have the last laugh, held the book over the lake, holding it hostage. "Wait! Don't!" Lammy used all the strength she had to charge at Axel and make a grab for the book but it was too late. Axel dropped it before she can get it, plunging it to the bottom of the lake. Lammy saw it just in time before it disappeared to its depths.

Lammy grew angry at Axel and started beating her hands at his face. "Y-you jerk!" she shouted at him. Axel fought back, pushing her and making her fall down and scrape her knees and elbows. Sniffles, having caught his breath saw his best friend get knocked over by his classmate, started running over to Axel, not to help Lammy but to finally fight back for months of bullying received from him. Sniffles jumped on Axel's back, holding his neck in a choke hold with his scrawny arms.

Sniffles may not have been strong, but it was enough to cut off Axel's supply of oxygen. "Grrr! Get off of me" Axel flailed his body around, trying to get the anteater off of him. Turning around as fast as he can, he succeeded in getting Sniffles off of him, with Sniffles directly falling to the depths of the lake.

"Th-Thniffleth!" shouted Lammy, she was ready to dive after Sniffles who did not know how to swim. Before she can do so, someone grabbed her arm. "There you are! Where did you and Sniffles go!" said the deer woman, clearly angry at the two for sneaking off without her consent. "Thniffleth ith drowning" panicked Lammy, pointing at Sniffles.

"Oh my God!" said the shocked moose, immediately crouching down to try to grab Sniffles' writhing hands. Thankfully her hands were long enough to take one of his hands and pull him out. Once he had made it to dry land, he coughed up water and shivered, the moose woman rubbed his back to provide some comfort for the anteater.

"I told you all to be careful and not to go too far!" said the woriried moose. "It wathn't our fault it wath…" Lammy pointed at nothing, Axel was completely gone from the scene. "Who did it Lammy?" asked the moose. "I-it wath Axel" said Lammy, not sure if the teacher would even believe her.

**A day later…**

When Sniffles' parents were informed of what happened, they immediately went to the principal's office. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" said Sniffles' dad furiously. Both anteaters were not satisfied with the principal's (a hippo) apparent answer. "It's not that simple, there's simply too many complications with the situation. First, your son and his friend went to areas off-limits to the whole class. Secondly, Lammy told us that Axel was the one who pushed Sniffles over the bridge. Thridly, Axel seemed to have bruises from your son's assault."

Sniffles' mother immediately stood up from her seat "That is an outrage! We never raised Sniffles to hit another person. Maybe it's Axel's parents that need to be questioned here!" shouted Sniffles' mother. Both principal and Sniffles' dad were surprised by the mother's rage. The mother realized what she had done and sat down again, calming herself down first. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. But Sniffles is a good boy, he would never hit anybody." Said Sniffles' mother.

"I understand" said the principal. "But you won't do anything" it wasn't a question, it was a statement from Sniffles' dad. "I'm afraid so. I am sorry" said the hippo. "Fine, we'll be leaving then" said Sniffles' dad followed by his wife out of the office. "Tom, you can't be serious. We're just going to let this slide?" said Jane, his wife. "No… we're moving away from here" Tom said. "W-wait, we're moving? Why should we? Can't we just find some way for the school to punish his bully?" asked Jane, Tom sighed. "This is the most convenient way right now. I recently got a promotion at work, meaning I'll have to go to work earlier. Sniffles was bound to move to a new school, this happening just made it happen sooner. This was supposed to be a surprise but…" Tom couldn't say anything, knowing that Sniffles would be heartbroken to leave Lammy and all his friends behind. "I-I'll tell all our friends" said Jane, bringing her phone out but was stopped by Tom's hand.

"They don't need to know" said Tom "What about the school" asked Jane, "Including them, let them keep the money. We don't need a school that tolerates bullies" said Tom.

**A few days later…**

Sniffles had packed exactly what his parents told him, which was basically everything he had and putting it into the car. He looked to his parents who were packing their own things and asked "Can Lammy come with us?" asked the small anteater. They looked at each other in understanding and Tom said "No, she can't come with us" said Tom. "Oh boy, another trip! I bet Lammy is going to be so jealous when we I come back to tell her everything I see"

When Lammy noticed that Sniffles didn't come back for a long time in school, she asked each classmate what happened to him. Each classmate just shrugged, even the teachers had no idea why Sniffles had not been attending class lately. Lammy eventually found out that he left. When she did, she blamed herself for everything, if she hadn't taken Sniffles' book, if she hadn't made him do everything she wanted, if she never took him too far from his classmates, then he would still be here.

When Sniffles and his parents got inside the car, with all their things packed, he asked them "Where we are going" and all they gave him was "To a better place" which was happy tree town. Lammy would spend the next few years blaming herself for what happened to Sniffles and him moving away, and Sniffles himself would one day forget Lammy, and adjusting to his new life, with a new school with new friends…

Until…


	2. Chapter 2

**10 or so years later…**

Sniffles entered the classroom, greeted by the many loud voices, gossips, and laughter each tree friend had emitted, all these new tree friends he had gotten used to studying with since moving to the school in happy tree town. Each tree friend usually talked about their own interests, not caring much about the upcoming quiz that their teacher, Lumpy had planned for the class. Sniffles had gotten along with the rest of the tree friends, though he was mostly quiet and minding his own business. But this time the rest of the tree friends had been discussing a different topic, two exchange students but Sniffles paid it no mind.

He walked past all the tree friends, sitting next to his best friend Toothy, continuing to read a book on the history of the town. Toothy tapped him on the shoulder almost immediately, wanting to get in on the conversations the whole room had. "Hey Sniffles, what do you think about the exchange students transferring to our class?" asked the buck-teethed beaver. "Who cares" said Sniffles, not at all interested with the new potential friends. "Ah don't think like that. We might even have new guys to hang with you know? That kind of thinking is what got you all alone, except with me" said Toothy. "And what makes you think you're my friend?" teased Sniffles, smiling lightly. "Well, wha- hey!" said Toothy, making Sniffles chuckle.

The class continued to spend their free time, Sniffles studied, Toothy read a comic book, Nutty ate lots of sweets, Flaky and Flippy were handholding along with Giggles and Cuddles, Handy and Petunia leaned against each other (mainly because Handy doesn't have hands ), Mime entertained Russel, and the twins, Lifty and Shifty were busy snickering at the latest prank they had for Splendid.

Lumpy entered the classroom, having been late for 14 min which everyone groaned to except for Sniffles because of the 15 minute rule. "Good morning class" said Lumpy enthusiastically, "Good morning teacher Lumpy" said everyone, not excited for the quiz. "Today we won't be having our quiz, since the two exchange students have arrived, we will give them the benefit of getting used to all the classes and all of you before we start our quiz tomorrow"

"What?! Really?!" "This better not be a dream" "Oh gosh! we're saved" "Damn! Good timing" were the statements heard from each tree friend as they celebrated the delay of the test. Sniffles remained quiet, not at all pleased that his studying was for naught in preparation for it.

"Settle down everyone, today we will be introducing 2 siblings from the school of ka-pow elementary, please give them a warm welcome" said Lumpy, signalling whoever was outside the classroom to come inside. Two figures, a pig boy and a sheep girl, had come. The pig boy had somewhat of a sailor themed attire to him, his frame was a bit chubby although he looked like he belonged to a football team, he had a grey color to his fur and skin, and his eyes seemed to hold an uninterested gaze to the rest of the class. The sheep girl was wearing a striped shirt with yellow stripes and a purple skirt, her hair had a natural colour to it, white hair was not a common thing to have, the skin she had was a light purplish hue. "Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you, I am Lammy Addington and this is…" said Lammy to the pig boy. The pig boy didn't say anything, his hands in his pockets, staring back to the door as if that was the most interesting thing inside the room. Lammy elbowed him, he glared at her and she glared at him. He sighed knowing that he won't win a staring contest with her. "My name is Truffles, Truffles Addington, it's nice to meet you I guess" said Truffles, turning to look at Lammy as if to say "There! Happy now?!"

"Hoh ho ho, seems like we have siblings here. Tell us anything about yourselves" asked Lumpy enthusiastically. Truffles remained quiet, not interested at all in socializing with anybody. Lammy sighed, taking the situation in her own hands. "My parents are Adele Addington and Raimond Addington. Raimond is a French ram who I got my genes from while Adele Addington is an American pig who my fat brother got his from, we are both 17 years old, he is older than me by 5 minutes" said Lammy, simultaneously insulting his brother while he rolled his eyes.

"Ho ho ho, aren't you two the unique pair. Feel free to sit anywhere on the vacant seats. You may talk to anybody to get acquainted but remember, not too loud. We will be having a quiz tomorrow on today's lecture so be sure to take notes" said Lumpy, turning around to rewrite yesterday's lecture. Truffles immediately took the corner seat, leaving Lammy to choose among the empty seats. She took the one next to Sniffles, he was still reading the book thus obscuring his face. She took a seat next to him and started writing the lecture on her notebook, both oblivious to each other's identity.

After some time had passed, she dropped her pen, it rolled near Sniffles' seat when she saw that her seatmate had already attempted to grab it. She was about to thank him when she saw his face, it was his childhood friend, Sniffles, the one who had almost drowned all those years ago.

"Um, Lammy? Are you okay?" he told her, waving the pen right in front of her face. She had snapped out of it, and sheepishly said "T-thank you" to him. She had found him! She had found him all these years she had finally found him. Unlike everybody else, he had kept reading the book, memorizing its contents and his notes. She smiled lightly at him, it's almost as if he hadn't changed at all. Wait, why didn't he react to her? Had he forgotten who she was?

"Uh, Sniffles…" she said, he looked at her, wondering why she had decided to catch his attention. "What?" asked Sniffles, that voice, that nerdy voice, it was actually him. No doubt, it looked like him, he sounded like him, he even responded when he called out his name. "I-it's me Lammy!" said Lammy, expecting her childhood friend to remember her. He just looked at her and gave a nervous smile and said "Uh, yeah, you're Lammy" he said, slowly turning his head back to his desk to make the interaction less awkward, what did this girl even want.

Lammy was flabbergasted by his response, didn't he remember her? The girl who usually played with him and got him in trouble all the time when they were kids? "Sniffles, it's me Lammy, your friend when we were kids?" said Lammy, hoping he'd remember. "Uh no, you must have the wrong guy" said Sniffles, too absorbed in the book he had been reading.

No! He really did forgot her, he longed to meet him again, to tease him, to laugh with him, to run with him, to… wait. Run? That gave her an idea. If she couldn't make him remember by telling him, maybe she can show him…

After class, she had snuck behind him in the halls, he was holding his book in front of him when he suddenly felt it leave his hands, he turned around to see who had taken it, expecting to see Toothy holding the book hostage in order for him to go to the arcade with him, instead, it was Lammy, leaning on one of the lockers with book in hand. "Looking for this?" taunted Lammy. Sniffles grew annoyed, she may be a transfer student but it didn't give her the right to take his stuff. He immediately ran to her and tried to grab the book, but it was like trying to steal a ball from a basketball player. "Give that back!" exclaimed Sniffles, reaching for the book, "Not until you catch me first!" shouted Lammy across the hall, weaving and darting past other students while Sniffles did the same, occasionally grazing the students he tried to swerve past.

"Ouch!" "Hey, watch it!" "Whoa!" "Watch where the f*** you're going" were the words he heard, saying "Sorry" for each person. For some reason, this seemed familiar, the adrenaline coursing through him, the thrill of chasing someone, and he felt nostalgic chasing this new person he had just met. "You're not going to get me!" taunted Lammy once again. "We'll see about that!" told Sniffles, pushing himself to run harder. They had started running in circles, both tree friends starting to get tired, when Lammy turned a corner, she hadn't expected her brother blocking the way and he easily grabbed the edge of her shirt, grabbing the book with the other hand.

"Wah! Hey! Let me go Truffles!" shouted Lammy. "I told you to wait for me. You have my lunch money and you suddenly run off to play a prank on our new classmate" said Truffles madly, his stomach gurgling in hunger. Sniffles caught up, stopping in front of them, on his knees and out of breath. "Fine! Here!" said Lammy, giving him the money… and suddenly stealing back the book. "P-please, just *gasp* give me back my book" wheezed Sniffles, feeling his face turn more blue than before. Truffles, having finally gotten his money, acknowledged Sniffles. "Truffles! This is the Sniffles. Remember him?" asked Lammy.

"Sniffles? That guy you hung around with when we were kids? The one you kept yapping to mom and dad about? God, you just made him run a marathon just to feed your obsession with him?!" said Truffles, remembering how she was his friend/bully to him back in the past. "I-I'm not obsessed with him, I-I just want to be catch up with him, t-that's all" said Lammy, hiding a blush from his brother. "Whatever, I'm going to the canteen, have fun with lover boy over there" said Truffles, minding his own business now that he can buy something to eat, although he felt sorry for Sniffles now that he had to endure whatever his troublemaking sister would do to him.

Sniffles stood up, although he was now a bit sweaty and out of breath. "P-please, give it *wheeze* to me" said Sniffles. This was now or never, running hadn't reminded him of anything but she still had a trick up her sleeve. "Ok, I'll give it to you" she said, holding out the book. Sniffles tried to take it with a shaky hand, before he can get it, Lammy snatched it away. She held it behind her and said "On one condition" she said and she immediately got an "Anything!" from him. She grinned, and walked close to him and shoved the book in his hands.

Sniffles thought she changed her mind when he felt a pair of hands around his neck and he could smell her breath and scent on his face. "This" that's the last thing he heard when her face obscured his vision and kissed him, making him drop his book and his body tense. He heard murmurs and gasps from the other students, but that didn't matter to him. He had remembered now, Lammy Addington, Axel, the lake, and him leaving, he slowly hugged her, pulling back against the kiss now that he was back with her again.

They can go back to being the way they were again... Or will they?


	3. Chapter 3

"L-Lammy?" Said the newly enlightened Sniffles, the feel of the kiss still fresh on his lips. "Is that really you?" Lammy punched him in the shoulder, "Of course it's me you nerd! Why did you left? I know it was my fault but you didn't need to leave." Shouted Lammy, causing the other students to whisper and wonder what they're talking about. Assaulting him by beating her fists weakly on his frail body. "I-I didn't know we were leaving. I-I ouch! Stop it!" cried out Sniffles, backing down against a wall and sliding his body against it. "Then why didn't you try to tell me? I could have moved with you!" continued Lammy, slowly weakening and slowing her attacks against his body. When she came to a complete stop, it was evident she was overcome with all the regret and sorrow she felt all those years ago and hugged him.

"Sniffles, please, don't ever leave me again" she pleaded, her sheep eyes almost hypnotically making him say yes. "I… Yes Lammy, I'll never leave you again" said Sniffles, realizing just how she had missed him and how leaving had affected her. Lammy got up and helped him up, taking his hand and lifting him rather easily. "I'm sorry for leaving Lammy, and for forgetting about you" apologized Sniffles. "Too bad, sorry is not enough" grumbled Lammy. Sniffles sighed, she was just as assertive when they were kids. "Well, how can I make it up to you" asked Sniffles. Falling right for her trap, she immediately grabbed his arm in her hands "Then eat with me" she said, leaving with him to the cafeteria.

Lammy ate happily with him, Sniffles sheepishly at with her, he had just gained a girlfriend, well… regained was a more accurate term. Lammy savoured the feeling of doing things again with Sniffles, resting her head against his shoulder. This continued until his best friend, Toothy, came over to them, sitting directly across from Sniffles. "Hey Sniffles, I heard about what happened to both of you" said Toothy, wiggling his eyebrows. "W-what do you mean?" asked Sniffles. "You're the talk of the school! It's just like a television show, everyone says you're childhood friends, is that true?" asked Toothy curiously. "I-I mean we are friends when we-" Sniffles tried to say "Yes! Yes we are, and we're going to go to college together, get married, have lots of kids, and grow old together" said Lammy, although there was something off about her when she said all that. "W-what?!" blushed Sniffles.

Toothy and Sniffles looked at her and she burst out laughing "Oh my god! You should see the look on your faces!" she snickered, pecking Sniffles' cheek. Toothy started laughing as well "Heheheh, can't believe I fell for it, nobody can be that cheesy right? Your girlfriend's cool Sniffles, I kind of imagined she will be like Giggles" said Toothy.

"Heh heh, I never would've guessed it too" said Sniffles. "Oh yeah, you want to go to the arcade later? I swear I'll be able to beat the high score this time!" said Toothy excitedly. Sniffles looked at Toothy and then at Lammy, he figured they needed some catching up to do so he was about to decline when Lammy spoke up.

"It's just okay Sniffles. I'm going to move my luggage to my dorm room later anyway" smiled Lammy. "You heard her Sniffles! So you wanna go later?" Sniffles looked at her while she just nodded at him. "Sure" was all Sniffles said, not really wanting to go with Toothy. "Great! Let's go immediately after classes" said Toothy.

**Later…**

Toothy kept talking to Sniffles all day in class, at first Lammy gladly let him talk to Sniffles, glad that she wasn't his only friend anymore. But she couldn't relate to anything they talked about nor can she take the opportunity to talk with Sniffles the whole afternoon. Suddenly, she can hear some voices, no not the voices that the entire class emitted, but a voice that never seemed to belong to the whole classroom.

_**You're going to lose him again…**_

She looked around her, it sounded to deep and mature to be from anybody in the class, and teacher Lumpy didn't have the same tone of voice it had.

_**He's stealing him from you…**_

Who was he talking about? Toothy? She looked at Toothy who was still busy talking to Sniffles.

_**Yes, him. Once he steals him away from you, you will never see him again…**_

She kept hearing the voice antagonizing Toothy, jealousy for the purple beaver slowly grew into loathing and she found herself hating him. "Lammy, Lammy" whispered Truffles. She was cut off from the trance, and turned to look at her brother. "I said have you taken your medicine yet?" repeated Truffles for the fourth time. "I-I, No" she said, having forgotten all about the medicine that she was supposed to take. "Mom texted that you should take them now. Here" Truffles tossed a water jug at her, she caught it and took the pills from her bag.

_**Don't do it…**_

There it was again, she looked around, was someone playing a prank on her? Everybody seemed to be doing their own thing so she didn't pay any mind to eat and took the pills and drank the water. "Thanks bro" said Lammy, tossing it back. "Whatever" was all Truffles told her. She looked back at Sniffles and Toothy, who were now watching her. "W-what?" she asked, "You searching for something Lammy?" asked Toothy, "Yes Lammy, you're looking around the room like there's a bee inside. "I, uh, yes" she said, staring down at the floor. What was happening to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Toothy and Sniffles were having a good time in the arcade, with Sniffles beating him at each fighting game that they tried. "Dude, how come you always beat me happy tree fighter? Is Splendont OP? I swear he is because I always come here to practice" whined Toothy, mashing buttons while Sniffles calmly read Splendid's attacks and pressed the right buttons at the right time. "So, when did you two meet?" asked the losing beaver.

"Oh not much, I left my school without realizing it" said Sniffles. "So you just left her without saying anything?" said Toothy. "Well yeah, I didn't know my family were moving. Because I almost drowned in a lake and thrown by my kinder garden bully" said Sniffles. "I'm not gonna ask how but the school must have done something right?" asked Toothy. "No, no they didn't" said Sniffles. "Wow, that sucks, but look on the bright side. We wouldn't have been friends if that hadn't happened and your girl moved here so everything's fine" cheered Toothy. "Yeah, I guess" said Sniffles.

"So same time tomorrow?" asked Toothy, "Depends, if you're still up for being beaten on happy tree fighter" said Sniffles. "Is that a challenge" asked Toothy, a glint appearing in his eye. "Maybe not, considering you're who I'm up against" said Sniffles, laughing at an infuriated Toothy.

Meanwhile, Lammy was inside her dorm sleeping, thoughts of Sniffles and Toothy kept swimming in her dreams. What were they doing right now? Could they still be at the arcade at this time? She went to the arcade only to see that it was empty and closed now. Where could they have gone?

As if on cue, she heard giggling and laughing, it was Sniffles and Toothy, running to wherever place they had planned to go to. "Sniffles! W-wait!" she said, chasing him and Toothy down. "Sniffles please! Wait for me!" she shouted, but she was surprised her voice no longer came out, she tried shouting again and again but no voice came out, leaving the other two to keep running along without any knowledge of her presence.

They turned a corner, which she immediately followed, she hadn't noticed the giant hole the exact size of a grave on the cement floor. The bottom of the hole contained a glass coffin which she fell into. When she landed, the lid immediately closed, giving her a view of what it's like to be six feet under.

"Help me! Somebody help! I'm trapped!" she cried out, scared of the claustrophobic feeling, she tried to push the lid back open but it wouldn't budge, didn't help at all from her quickened breathing, running out of air in the glass coffin fast. Then she saw somebody, it was Sniffles and Toothy checking out the hole. "Wow! Never thought it would be possible to make a grave in concrete. "Yeah, wonder who died today. Look, there's a grave stone and everything" said Sniffles, both tree friends looking at the cement grave tombstone, which had nothing written on it. "Sniffles! Help me!" she continued, scared of dying, banging on the coffin's glass lid. But the two never acknowledged her.

"Did somebody die here? Or did they just forgot to name it?" asked Toothy, Sniffles interjected on the question and said "Must have been nobody important, anyway, thanks for letting us see the grave mister"

"No problem kid, just have to fill this hole with dirt I dug up from the school's backyard" said a musclebound wolf, wearing a tank top and jeans, inside a vehicle, with a crane on it. A huge pile of dirt beside the machine.

"Stand back kids, don't want to get caught by all this dirt now would you" asked the adult. Sniffles and Toothy happily stepped back, with Lammy still inside. "Noooo! Help please!" she continued banging, shouting and even screaming, but her hands hurt, her voice was non-existent anymore, and her legs had little room to kick in. Before her vision was completely blocked by all the dirt, she saw Toothy look at her, giving her a stare as if she deserved everything that had happened. She kept crying, knowing that not only was she going to die, but also forgotten by her best friend not long after they had just met, hearing the silence of dirt rumbling and darkness enveloping everything around her.

**I told you he would steal him from you…**

From the depths of her consciousness, the same voice inside the classroom echoed inside of her mind. "Who *sob* are you?" she asked the voice.

**I'm your friend. Your only true friend in this cruel world. **

"C-can you get me out of here?" she asked, doubting a voice in her head can get her out of this.

**Of course! All you need to do is ask…**

The coffin began to shake, as if she were being rocked back and forth, she opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer buried alive but floating on the sea, inside the coffin. An island was a fair distance away, and when the coffin was near enough, it burst open and sent her crashing onto a sandy beach. She saw a table with teacups, two chairs on opposite sides and a pickle set on one of them. She took the seat across the pickle and buried her hands on her face, How will she get back to being Sniffles' best friend without anybody interrupting them? Asked the distressed lamb.

**With my help of course…**

Lammy looked around again, not seeing anybody. Not until she saw the inanimate pickle pull out a hat and was now sporting a moustache of his own, climbing up on the table. "This must be a dream" said Lammy.

**Oh really? Then why can you feel me? See, I am real…**

Said the pickle, touching Lammy's cheek. "W-what do you want?" asked Lammy, still being skeptic about this.

"**I want what you want, for you to get Sniffles all to yourself. And help you achieve your dream of being together forever. Just like you've always wanted" said the pickle.**

"But how will you help me?" asked Lammy, wondering what a small pickle could even do.

**I can't help you directly, but I can tell you what to do. But I can only do that if you don't take your pills. So what do you say? Not taking your pills is a small price to pay in exchange to be with Sniffles isn't it?**

She thought about it, her parents and brother never really told her why she should take it, but if her and Sniffles were together, she'd do anything just to make it come true. "Okay, I'll do it. What should I do first, uh pickle guy?" asked Lammy.

**Oh don't call me pickle guy, call me Pickles, Mr. Pickles. And the first thing you have to do is listen to me when you wake up. **

** "**W-what?" said the shocked Lamb.

**You seriously didn't think this was ALL real, except for me of course. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and start our plan to eliminate every competition.**

"C-competion?!" exclaimed a confused Lammy.

***holds 1 finger up* 1**

"What do you mean by eliminate" said Lammy, trying to make sense of what he meant.

***holds two fingers up* 2**

"Will I see you again?"

***snaps fingers* **

And Lammy found herself waking up with a cold sweat, her pillow was soaked and she was tired from the nightmare she had. Well, at least it was all a dream right? Right?!


	5. Chapter 5

Lammy went inside the classroom with the rest of the tree friends, taking her seat next to Sniffles. Little did the other tree friends know what was in store for them, at least the ones who got close to Sniffles. "S-sniffles?" asked the sheepish lamb. "Yes Lammy?" said Sniffles. "Can we hang out later?" asked Lammy. Sniffles smiled, "Sure, we never got to spend time with each other, tell you what, I'll hang out with you later, we could go anywhere you want" said the anteater. "R-really?!" asked Lammy. "Of course, you're my best friend in the world since we were kids" said Sniffles. She was glad to hear that although she somehow felt a bit sad when she heard the term "best friends"

**Look, there he is!**

She looked and sure enough, it was Toothy, and almost immediately after sitting next to Sniffles, he diverted his attention away from her and focused on the purple beaver. A hint of jealousy was displayed on her face as she looked at the two tree friends.

**Look at him, stealing Sniffles away from you. Sick scum like him doesn't even deserve to live!**

Yes, Lammy was jealous, but she was beginning to think that the voice sounded too cruel for it to wish Toothy was dead. "B-but he's Sniffles' friend, of course he deserves to talk with him" said Lammy to nobody, "W-who deserves to talk to who?" asked Flaky. "Oh, I, uh, nothing. Just talking to myself is all" dismissed Lammy. Flaky shrugged and turned back to Flippy, talking about how they were going to spend the day.

**You idiot! You could have blown our cover! What if your brother finds out about me?! He'll make you take your medicine and any hope of being Sniffles' closest friend may as well remain a memory. Do you really want my help or not? You can hear me but they can't. So no more talking out loud when you talk to me. Capiche?!**

"B-but I-" said Lammy out loud

**I said do you understand?  
**

"Y-yes, but Toothy has the right, he is Sniffles' best friend" thought Lammy to the voice.

**So you're willing to give up that title? I thought you wanted to be his best friend. If you keep this up, you're going to end up alone, while Toothy gets to have Sniffles all to himself. Do you want that?**

"O-of course not, but I also don't want Sniffles to feel I'm taking most of his time" thought Lammy.

**Of course you're not going to take up much of his time. You just have to make sure that the time he uses is just. For. You.**

"But then wouldn't that be selfi-" her thoughts were interrupted by Lumpy entering the classroom. "Good morning students" greeted Lumpy. "Good morning teacher Lumpy" the whole class greeted back, although it was more of a groan now that the quizzes were about to start.

Shortly after the quiz, she was having second thoughts of making a deal with the voice. She was about to consider taking her pills when once again, Lumpy interrupted her thoughts. "Alright class, today we'll be picking a partner for your project this period" the class cheered, assuming that at least they get to pick their partner. "Randomly of course" continued Lumpy, bringing out a box full of pieces of papers that contained their names. A lot of discontented sighs were heard, namely from most of the couples.

**This is your chance to get him as your partner. If you're lucky he might even invite you to his house!**

She had to agree, the thought of Sniffles inviting her to his home definitely sent her heart pounding. "Toothy and Nutty" announced Lumpy, Toothy waved Sniffles goodbye, sitting next to Nutty. "Splendid and Splendont" the two rivals looked at each other, their eyes burning with a sense of rivalry. "Lifty and Flaky" Lifty discretely winked at Flaky, making her nervous and blush uncontrollably while Lifty giggled his signature laugh. There were only four names left, Lammy was sure she and Sniffles were about to be picked.

"Sniffles and Petunia" those words echoed in her head, she felt like her world came crashing down on her, with Sniffles sitting down next to Petunia, both of them immediately discussing how they should do the project. "And finally, Lammy and Truffles" she stared at her brother, Truffles just rolled his eyes, not at all interested working with her own sister.

**Forget about Toothy, we have a new target right now. That blue-furred skunk is not going to get away that easily**

"But their just partners, their not going to get married or anything" reasoned Lammy to the voice.

**And what if something happens between the two of them? You're just going to let that happen?  
**

Lammy couldn't reply to that, it was definitely possible.

**That's what I thought. So right now we need to find out what we can use against Petunia to make her leave Sniffles alone. **

"But how? We're not going to hurt her are we?" asked Lammy, fearful of what the voice might make her do.

**Of course we're not going to hurt her, it would be too merciful to hurt her, we're just going to make her feel like she was never born. Besides, you don't want to get expelled don't you? **

That made Lammy feel a sense of foreboding to what the voice may have in mind for Petunia. "W-what are we going to do?" whispered Lammy, she could almost hear the voice laugh in excitement for what was about to come next.

**Do you remember what she does everyday?**

She looked at Petunia, not knowing what the voice meant. "I don't know' thought Lammy, puzzled on what the voice meant.

**I can't blame you for not noticing, but she always, and I mean always douses her handds with alcohol. That means she's afraid of germs, and you know what that means? We use that to our advantage.**

"H-how?" thought Lammy, though she definitely did not like where this was going.

**I'll tell you later, for now, concentrate on not acting suspicious to your brother. I can't tell you my plans if he makes you take your medicine. **


	6. Chapter 6

After class, Lammy stalked Petunia the whole day, waiting for Sniffles to leave. They were still talking about their project when Lammy felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Truffles. "So you're ready to go out and finish our project already?" asked Truffles. "Y-yes, I just got to do something" said Lammy. "Whatever" said Truffles, leaving Lammy alone. She was about to have gym class, Petunia was there and Sniffles wasn't, and that was the perfect opportunity for her. Well, the voice in her head at least.

**This is our chance, we will make sure she never goes near Sniffles again…**

"O-okay, but how?" she thought to the voice.

**Haven't you noticed she always wears gloves? She sprays almost everything she touches with disinfectant! It's obvious she is a neat freak, so you know what that means.**

"W-wait, you don't mean?" thought Lammy, afraid of what the voice had in mind.

**Yes, you're starting to get it. Soil her gloves…**

"But how would that tell her to stay away from Sniffles?" thought Lammy

**Simple, you leave a note for her…**

Lammy was feeling guilty from thinking about doing that to an innocent girl, but she also didn't want anybody to get in her way. With reluctance, she agreed to Mr. Pickles' voice and started writing her note, while the other girls changed in the locker room.

"Lammy Addington" announced Fliqpy, growing irritated from the absence of the lamb. The other students looked around, where was she? "P-present!" said Lammy, hurriedly taking a seat next to Giggles. "Next time, I expect more punctuality from you, just because you're new here doesn't mean you have the luxury of being tardy" said Coach Fliqpy. "S-sorry sir" said Lammy sheepishly.

Petunia had her gloves placed next to her on the end of the bench, those must be the gloves Mr. Pickles told her to get. "Ok girls, I want you to jog 3 laps by the oval, now move it!" instructed Fliqpy, unlike Lumpy's class, the girls avoided groaning, too afraid to show any sign of complaining to Fliqpy. The girls each got off of their seats, with Petunia leaving behind her gloves.

**There's our chance! Take it! Take it before someone sees!**

Being pressured by the tone of urgency from Mr. Pickles, she took it and stuffed it inside her pockets.

**Yes! We will teach her a lesson later…**

She felt as though she didn't like what Mr. Pickles had in mind, hopefully nobody else gets in the way in the future. After their gym class, each tree friend had showered and have gotten cleaned up. Every tree friend had left the locker room, except for Petunia who was searching for something. "Hey Giggles, have you seen my gloves anywhere? I left it at the benches outside and I can't find it" asked Petunia, becoming jittery and anxious from not wearing her rubber gloves for too long. "I don't know, have you asked the staff?" asked Giggles. "Yes but the janitors haven't seen them" told Petunia, she started to panic that she wouldn't find them. "Maybe one of our classmates found them? If they did, come on lets just go, someone must be bound to have picked it up" said Giggles. "I guess you're right, I just hope I can get them back as soon as possible" agreed Petunia.

Meanwhile, Lammy was at the school's garden, gathering worms from the moist soil. She was about to put worms inside the gloves when she stopped herself. Was this really the right thing to do? As if on cue, Mr. Pickles immediately tried to encourage her to do it.

**Yes it is! It's her fault for being picked…**

Lammy put some thought into what the voice said, fault for being picked? This was more than messed up. She dropped the worms and started walking back to class, wanting to give the gloves back to Petunia.

**No! What are you doing?!**

Lammy didn't say anything, continuing on her way to apologize to Petunia.

**Petunia, you're making a big mistake!**

She kept ignoring Mr. Pickles

**Fine! Looks like I'll have to take care of things by myself!**

Lammy felt her head starting to hurt, each second growing more painful. She passed out until she couldn't take it anymore and fainted on the grass. She awoke a few seconds later, but there was something different about her this time. She turned back, towards the garden and picked up a handful of the worms again, putting each inside the gloves carefully.

Petunia was opening her locker in the school's hallway, inserting her key on the lock and opening it. To her surprise, there were her gloves! Somebody who found it must have known it was hers. She saw a note saying "Leave Sniffles alone or else this continues…" she read. Petunia thought that maybe this was another prank from Shifty and Lifty and ignored it. She giddily grabbed her rubber gloves, too excited to notice the extra weight within the tips. As soon as she shoved her other hand inside, she felt something slimy and squishy, she stopped as if frozen in time.

She immediately threw her hand back, bits of worms, and wet soil running through her hand, she immediately tried to run to the girls bathroom, desperately trying to grab the door's knob. To her dismay, the knob slipped past her fingers as the insides of the worms and soil made her hands slippery, she hyperventilated from the thought of the amount of germs she was getting and panicked. After unsuccessfully trying to open the door, she held a high-pitched scream and broke down crying, disrupting the class and students went outside to see what the noise was all about.

Lammy woke up inside her classroom, everyone was outside the door, even Lumpy checked to see what was going on. What had happened? Mr. Pickles answered her question.

**I took matters into my own hands**

Lammy felt a chill down her spine, did Mr. Pickles just take over her body? She looked outside, seeing Petunia crying on the floor with Handy comforting her.

**Ha! Look at her crying in public. How pathetic!**

She hated how the voice insulted an innocent classmate of hers. She may have been jealous but she never hated her. She was about to tell her what happened when Mr. Pickles screamed at her.

**DON'T! IF YOU TELL HER YOU'RE SORRY YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!**

Mr. Pickles had a point, so she held back and just stared with the other tree friends. Mr. Pickles was having a blast, after so long it felt good to finally be free to do torment others.


	7. Chapter 7

Lammy felt guilty about the whole incident, she never wanted anybody to get hurt. She stared at Petunia who was still sniffling about the whole incident, her hands now clean thanks to Giggles and Flaky who helped her to the bathroom. Lumpy continued the class, since Petunia seemed too panicked to even tell what exactly happened properly.

**Don't feel guilty Lammy, she was going to steal Sniffles anyway. Cheap whores don't deserve pity, and don't you dare tell Sniffles what happened here, he'll hate you for what you did. And especially not Truffles, he'll make you take your pills again…**

She looked at Sniffles who was concerned for what happened to Petunia. She now had brand new gloves on and was still sobbing to herself. She hugged herself while Handy was comforting her of her terrible experience. She kept questioning herself who would threaten her for being partners with Sniffles? What had she done wrong to him?

After classes, Sniffles had approached Petunia, wanting to just get the project over with, Petunia was with Giggles and Flaky who refused to answer questions about what had transpired. "Hi Petunia, I know it's a bad time to ask, but do you want to do the project?" asked Sniffles with caution in his voice. "A-actually I was thinking we could…" she trailed off, suddenly remembering the note stating that she should stay away from Sniffles. "T-that I could do it all by myself!" blurted Petunia. "What!? Are you sure Petunia? I mean, we could split the work between us at lea-" Sniffles was interrupted by Petunia saying "No! I-I mean, you're really smart Sniffles so I t-think you deserve a bit of a break. I-I insist!" said Petunia, her voice cracking and stuttering. "Oh, um, okay then. If that's what you think." Said Sniffles, feeling bad about it. "Ugh, she probably thinks I'm insensitive for asking about it too soon" thought Sniffles. Lammy peeked in the corner, both out of fear and curiosity of Petunia, the warning she, or more specifically Mr. Pickles, had given to Petunia had worked and it made a significant impact on Petunia, who looked in different directions, the paranoia was getting to her.

**Yes! It worked! Now let's go, this is your chance.**

Lammy felt too sad by what she had done to move. She felt the guilt building up inside her to care anymore about Sniffles at the time, but she felt her feet move on their own. She looked down and she really was, she tried to will herself to gain control back but it was as if an unseen force was controlling her like a puppet. Sniffles noticed her, still sad about the way things went with Petunia. "Oh, hi Lammy" said Sniffles in a monotone voice. "Do you have time to hang out together later Sniffles?" asked Lammy, her lips moved without her even meaning it, what was going on? "Oh, yeah, sure, Petunia's going to do all the work anyway" sighed Sniffles. "Great! I'll see you later then?" said Mr pickles excitedly, "Yeah, I could tell Toothy I'll join him some other time. Where do you want to go?" asked Sniffles, Mr Pickles felt his head start to hurt, so decided to bring control back to Lammy. Lammy got disoriented after assuming control of her body, with Sniffles catching her.

"Whoa! Are you okay Lammy?" said Sniffles, Lammy tried to make sense of what was going on, realizing she can move again. "Y-yeah" she said, feeling the same headache Mr. Pickles felt. "Y-yeah, my head hurts is all" said Lammy, holding her head with one hand. "Let's get you to a clinic" said Sniffles, escorting Lammy to the clinic. Lammy kept wondering what just happened to her in those few seconds that happened to her. "What happened to me Mr. Pickles?" she thought to him.

**I simply gave you a boost, it hurts when I have to take the initiative between the two of us. The longer I take over your body, the more it hurts, so that's why I have to depend on you. Can you imagine the amount of pain I went through just to make that blue furred slut stay away from Sniffles? Its either you listen to me or we both get headaches.**

Lammy didn't know how to feel towards Mr. Pickles anymore. "I'm grateful for what you've done. But can you please not hurt anybody anymore?" asked Lammy, starting to fear Mr. Pickles.

**You better be, also I make no promises that I'll hurt them. Besides, I just scared Petunia, not like years ago.**

"Years ago?" asked Lammy, was Mr. Pickles with her in the past?

**A story for another time. Right now, just enjoy Sniffles while you can…**

"Wait! What did you do back then?" thought Lammy, but Mr. Pickles remained silent in her head, refusing to answer her question. They entered the clinic, a cow nurse was at the front desk. "What seems to be the problem?" asked the nurse with a warm smile, "Lammy got a headache, do you have any medicine for that?" asked Sniffles. "Of course, just sign your name, section, species and age and we'll give you the right medicine for your girlfriend. Feel free to use one of the beds to rest if you want" said the nurse. "Thank you miss…" Sniffles trailed off, looking at the nurse' nametag. "Miss Amy Hawthorne" said Sniffles. Hawthorne, that name rung a bell inside Lammy's mind but she couldn't wrap her head around it. They waited while the nurse searched for Lammy's medicine.

**Heheheh, does that name sound familiar to you?**

"Yes, I'm not sure where I heard it before" said Lammy.

**Let me try to refresh your memory…**

(Flashback after Sniffles moved away)

_Lammy was swung herself on the playground's swing, she was devastated by Sniffles' disappearance. Even his whole family moved away, there wasn't even a goodbye from Sniffles. She sulked in her loneliness, and then HE came. Axel approached her with his smug grin, taunting Lammy with his facial expression alone. "I heard the dork left' said Axel, his tail wagging with excitement to have nobody interrupt him with bullying the lamb. "W-what's ith to you" retorted Lammy, she was angry at Axel, if it wasn't for him, Sniffles would still be here. "Aw, what's wrong huh? Gonna cry because you have no friends?" said Axel, Lammy was starting to get angry but held back, he wasn't worth it she kept telling herself. And it was at this moment, the voice inside her head was born_

_**You want him to pay for what he did don't you? Leave it to me and I'll make him stop. Just say yes…**_

_ She didn't know what this voice was but she wanted nothing more than to get Axel to stop. "Yeth" she says, fainting a bit, her head going limp for a few seconds and woke up again. This was a different person now, and Axel didn't even realize it. He kept continuing with his jeers and insults, when Lammy began walking to him, he expected a weak slap or punch that he would easily catch. Instead, he got a knee to his balls. His knees felt weak as he made a grab for his balls, paralyzed by pain, Lammy pushed him flat on the sand, and started punching him in his snout. She repeatedly punched him so hard that blood started to sprinkle the sand with each blow, making the young wolf whimper and cry in pain. Mr Pickles head started to hurt, and retreated back to Lammy's head and fainted on the grass. When Lammy came to she was lying next to Axel, she got up and was horrified to see Axel beaten to a pulp._

Lammy came to a revelation, Mr Pickles had existed long before all this?

**Yes my dear. I was the only one of us to actually defend ourselves. **

"But wasn't that a bit excessive?" thought Lammy Lammy.

**He insulted you, you think you're just going to take that?**

"But-

**Hush, here she comes**

"Here's your medicine dear. Like I said, feel free to use one of our beds" said Amy, writing down the information on a clipboard. Sniffles guided her to one of the beds, helping her get on the bed while he sat beside her. "Sorry for troubling you Sniffles" said Lammy, wanting to take her mind off of Mr Pickles. "Don't mention it, I think it's about time I spent some time with you. I realize I've been a bit unfair to you since we met, so anywhere you want to go will be fine with me " said Sniffles, he bent down and kissed her forehead making both of them blush. "A-and that's for making me kiss you on the lips all those years ago" said Sniffles, partially afraid of doing it to her. Lammy bleated while laughing, "Bahahaha, I guess I was quite the bully when we were younger" said Lammy. "Until now you mean" laughed Sniffles, Lammy punched him in the shoulder, the two hadn't laughed as much in a long time as years ago.


	8. ch 8

Lammy had a good time, Sniffles had paid attention to her and only her yesterday. She happily sat down back on the desk, excited for the classes to end so they could spend some more time together. Sniffles as usual sent himself into his own little world of reading in the classroom, that was fine for Lammy though she wished he had been less of a bookworm, especially now that they're grown up. Everyone was doing their own little thing, Lifty and Shifty harassed Splendid by shooting spit balls through a straw, Cuddles begged Giggles to forgive him for forgetting their anniversary, Toothy ate some candy with Mime, and Flaky was sitting alone with no Flippy in sight.

Instead of Lumpy, another teacher by the name of Pop entered the classroom, nonchalantly announcing the news of Lumpy's disappearance to the class. "Hello class, I'm sure you're all aware as to why Lumpy's late today. Today, he won't be teaching because of the measles he caught from professor Mole. So I'll be your substitute, were there any assignments you have to pass today?" asked the burly bear. "N-no, nothing at all" said Toothy "Nada" said Shifty and Lifty who hid their straws, "What assignment" said Cuddles. Pop shrugged and asked the class what the last lesson they had last time. Mr Pickles was getting bored, there was no excuse to harass anybody, at least not while Lammy's brother was in sight.

Flaky took the seat beside Sniffles, though she was reluctant to do so. She never really got to know Sniffles that much since he always had a book shoved in his face. "D-do you mind if I sit here Sniffles? There aren't any other available seats and I thought that w-we can get to know e-each other better, b-but ifyoudon'twanttoitsfineIdon'twanttodisturbyouandLammyfrom-" she was interrupted by Sniffles placing his hand on her shoulder. "Its fine Flaky its fine, jeez. With how nervous you act around people it almost looks like you're going to get a heart attack in class." Flaky rubbed the back of her neck. Lammy felt a twinge of jealousy with how Sniffles casually put his hand on her shoulder. Mr Pickles saw this as an opportunity to bring about his desires once more.

**Fucking slut! Are you going to just let her seduce Sniffles like that? Do something!**

Lammy controlled herself, trying not to listen to Mr Pickles. "She just wants to talk to him, it's not that bad" she thought to Mr Pickles. He groaned, looks like he can't manipulate her this time. Though with each passing day, he felt like he could overpower her, each time longer than the next. And her anger and grief had made it all the more easier. But that brother of hers is still in the way, if he wasn't there she'd be making it hell for the others. But he had to wait till he was away, the waiting, oh the insufferable waiting.

"You haven't really been introduced to Lammy personally yet didn't you?" asked Sniffles. "N-no we haven't" said Flaky, nervous to even meet Lammy's eyes. Flaky took her hand over to Lammy's direction "I-I'm F-Flaky" said the porcupine, Lammy smiled and reached Flaky's hand, and that's when Mr Pickles got an idea, not a harmful one but one that can satisfy his craving for his sadistic gain.

When both of their hands met, Mr Pickles made Lammy's hand squeeze, hard. Flaky immediately pulled back, but not without feeling resistance from the lamb. "A-ah!" cried out Flaky, which made Mr Pickles let go. "Ahem" said Pop's voice. Flaky turned to him, "Is there anything you wish to share with us ms Flaky?" said Pop with a stern look. Flaky felt all eyes on her, the pressure was getting to her and she did not like it one bit. "N-nothing sir" she said, hoping that Pop would dismiss her sudden outburst already. Pop sighed, "You're allowed to talk but keep it down. Unless its addressed to me you can shriek all you want in front of the class, would you like that?" asked Pop. "N-no sir" said Flaky, wanting the ground to swallow her up already. "Good, you may sit down now" said Pop, turning back to the pages of the lesson he was about to discuss.

Flaky looked down at her seat, wondering why Lammy squeezed down so tight on her. Sniffles was taken aback by what Lammy did as well, a little scared of Pop and his public humiliation of Flaky's self-esteem. "I-I think it will be better if I g-go back to my seat" said Flaky. Sniffles wanted to tell her to stay but was afraid of what might Pop do if he stood up and followed Flaky. He turned to Lammy, "Lammy, what did you do?" whispered Sniffles. Lammy couldn't exactly tell him what actually happened, not since Mr Pickles is just a voice in her head. "I guess I didn't know my own strength?" was the first excuse Lammy could think of, Mr Pickles gladly accepted this small victory seeing the small porcupine sulk in the corner by herself. "I think you better apologize to her Lammy" said Sniffles, a bit displeased with this little prank of hers. "S-sorry, it won't happen again. I'll tell her after class though" she said, she turned her thoughts towards Mr Pickles.

"Mr Pickles! Why'd you have to squeeze on her hand so hard!" she thought as angrily as possible.

**Hmph, you should be thanking me you know! Little bitch had it coming for coming close to Sniffles. Or would you rather have that whore rubbing herself to him all she liked?**

"She was not doing anything to him! Why can't you see that?" thought Lammy.

**I'm doing you a favour! Why can't YOU see that?!**

She was feeling crazy, here she was, arguing with a voice in her head that even she could not control. She thought of one thing that could maybe make him behave, "If you don't stop, I'll take my medicine" thought Lammy threateningly

***gasp* You wouldn't!**

"Yes I will! If you don't stop harassing them I'll take them again. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY" thought Lammy, hoping to get her message across.

**Hmph, fine. I'll "behave" for you. **

Lammy was satisfited with that and went back to listening to Pop's lecture. Although that wasn't the last that Mr Pickles will victimize somebody in the class. He was gaining more control and the more he waited, the more rewarding it would be to finally be out, and this time he'd be in control.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not really sure if it's appropriate how Lammy or Mr Pickles will do to Giggles here but the show must go on or some shit like that. **

Weeks had passed that Lammy felt like she was losing days she should be remembering. One time she woke up to a quiz while somehow knowing the answers, another time was when she would suddenly be from one place to another. She could only assume Mr Pickles had taken over her body to, "enjoy" their time in control. She did not know but the other half was tormenting the residents of the dorm she lived in with dead animals, leaving them in their doorsteps with threatening notes to scare the residents into shutting themselves inside the dorm for hours, or worse even days, growing paranoid about this stranger that scared the security of their own home.

Lammy didn't feel so good lately, the aftermath of Mr Pickles' actions often lead her to be exhausted or just tired that she would even consider skipping class sometimes. Though Mr Pickles warned him that doing so would make it suspicious to his Truffles. She eyed him, his disinterested look that kept gazing outside the window made her want to talk to him. Then again, Mr Pickles will just stop her if she did so she went back to listening to Lumpy's lecture.

Lammy's thoughts turned to Giggles who gave Cuddles a kiss on the cheek, the two not minding that their other classmates could see. She thought if Sniffles and her would ever be like that. Mr Pickle's feelings on the other hand felt devious, how dare they be happy! Cuddles and Giggles were always the closest couple of the class, always showing off their joy just by being together, it makes him sick!

Giggles blushed as she discreetly sent something to cuddles' phone, Cuddles checked to see whatever she had sent, feeling a tightening in his pants and tucking his phone away. Mr Pickles devised a plan, to kill two birds with one stone on his plan of his while Lammy was completely oblivious to Mr Pickles' mischievous plan.

Mr Pickles had taken control of Lammy sometime in the school's cafeteria, lining up behind Cuddles. Sneakily pickpocketing the phone, acting casual as to not look suspicious. Cuddles sat next to Giggles who had waited for him, nuzzling each other when Cuddles sat. Lammy woke up, expecting to be in class or eating at the cafeteria, she was right on one thing, she was in the cafeteria. Another was now she could only see what she was doing, her movements wasn't her own, and she somehow had gotten a hold of a cell phone that wasn't hers. She realized she had woken to Mr Pickles controlling her!

She saw pictures of Giggles with each tap, selecting multiple nude photos of her, she nearly grew sick of what Mr Pickles was doing. Mr Pickles was about to tap share when he heard Lammy's voice. "STOP!" she screamed, Mr Pickles smiled, "Why should I?" he taunted. "I-I'll definitely take medicine if you don't!" threatened Lammy. Mr Pickles thought of it for a second and chuckled, "Go on then, why don't you try it?" asked Mr Pickles. She tried her best to move her body but it was as if she no longer owned it. Mr Pickles laughed, knowing she was struggling to even lift a finger, "You feel it don't you? The powerlessness, to not be able to do anything you wanted?! That's what you get for shutting me out for years! You and your stupid family! Because you listened to me, you gave me power, power to be more than a voice, I am the master of this body now, and you no longer have control over me!" said Mr Pickles, revealing his true intentions. Lammy felt stupid, Mr Pickles never wanted to help her in the first place, he used her!

"Please! Just don't do this!" she begged, her finger was inches away from the send button, Giggles didn't deserve this, none of the things that happened were deserved by anybody. "Oops" said Mr Pickles, pressing the button, possibly ruining Giggles' life. Students in the cafeteria's phones started going off, receiving Giggles' nudes from their cellphones. "Nice!" "Cuddles you horny bastard" "Damn, she is nasty" were the comments that the couple got. Cuddles fished for his phone in his pockets, finding that it had disappeared from his pants. Giggles on the other hand wanted to die right there, "Cuddles, how could you?! I trusted you and you do this to me?!" she said, "Giggles I can explain! Someone else sent it, please you have to believe m-" a hard slap was heard echoing across the whole room, the other students heard it, turning to Giggles who was barely holding her tears back, her fists clenched to contain her anger. "I don't want to hear anything from you ever again. Just stay away from me" said Giggles, turning around and running away. Cuddles felt like his whole world was crumbling around him, refusing to let him and Giggles end their relationship on a sour note. "Giggles please listen" said the fading voice of Cuddles as he chased after her.

Lammy truly regretted what was happening, "When I get out, I'm going to get rid of you" said Lammy with as much hostility as she can. "Hah! Get out? Who said you're going to get out?" said Mr Pickles, Lammy could only watch as she, or she could say Mr Pickles, left and threw the phone on the way. Though Mr Pickles was still worried about Lammy, what if she did get out? The medicine was made to keep him in, not her, and if she somehow took control back, she would use it. Then he remembered Sniffles, "If you don't behave Lammy, looks like I'll be playing with Sniffles next" Mr Pickles suggested, "No please! Not Sniffles" begged Lammy, he loved how a simple threat was keeping her complacent. "There's no need to worry Lammy, you just learn to behave and let me have your body as my own. You let me do what I want without your incessant whining, and maybe I'll let you take control with Sniffles. If I'm in the mood…" said Mr Pickles, she was scared, scared of what would happen to Sniffles if she didn't agree. "A-as long as you don't hurt him, just please don't pull him into this mess!" she exclaimed as hard as her silent voice can. With that, Mr Pickles has solidified his dominance over Lammy.

Though there was one particular person who caught her, Truffles. And he decided that there must be something wrong with Lammy, irregular sleeping patterns, waking up to neighbors screaming, the dead animals, the classroom issues, and if what he was thinking was correct, he shuddered at the thought of what would happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

Lammy was given free reign of her body, though it had been days and it felt gratifying to finally control her own body. Mr Pickles had given her a few minutes, which he deemed generous enough on his standards. The two were at the school's park, feeding the ducks in the lake. She looked down at the lake's reflection, she felt a sense of nostalgia, her and Sniffles all alone in the park, just like back then. "It feels like it was just yesterday that you disappeared Sniffles. I always wanted to see you again, after so long you're here again" said Lammy, reminiscing on the days before, choosing to enjoy what freedom she can. Sniffles agreed, "Yeah, I never would have guessed we'd be classmates again" said Sniffles, tossing a rock and making it skip a few times on the lake. She was staring at their reflection on the lake, when a figure appeared on her shoulder, a pickle with a top hat and a moustache to be exact. "M-Mr Pickles?!" she exclaimed, "What was that Lammy?" asked Sniffles, confused by what or who Mr Pickles was. The cucumber beside her laughed, he jumped off of her, casually walking in front of them, she turned to the cucumber following it as she walked, was she imagining things or was he real?

"Uh, Lammy? What are you looking at?" asked Sniffles, who looked at Lammy like she was watching something on the ground, whatever it was, it certainly caught her attention. "Lammy?, Lammy, Lammmyyy" he said, waving his hands in front of her. She snapped back to him, almost unsure what was reality and what was not. "H-huh?" she murmured, couldn't Sniffles see what she was seeing? "You're spacing out on… something. Is there something on your mind?" Sniffles inquired, he did not know what was going on right now with Lammy. He heard the pickle chuckle at her, walking down towards her feet so it looked like she was thinking about things. Constantly disappearing and appearing in front of her.

**You can see me, now you don't, but only if I want you to. But him? He can never see me, no matter how much I want him to. You know, why don't you invite him over to your house sometime this weekend? It'll be "fun"**

Mr Pickles reminded her that even though she was in control, he could take over at any time to do as he wanted. "N-nothing, nothings… wrong" she said, not really sure how to describe or even tell about how a pickle that only she could see was talking to her. "That's, uh, great. I thought I was going to have to take you to the clinic again" said Sniffles, though he was growing worried about her. "I-its nothing to worry about, I just remembered something important" lied Lammy. "Oh, all right then. I guess we can go to-" "There you are!" Sniffles was interrupted by the voice of Lammy and Mr Pickles knew all too well, her brother Truffles. "Have you taken your pills yet?" asked Truffles, expecting her to say yes.

**TELL HIM YOU TOOK THEM, TELL HIM!**

She looked at Mr Pickles, who was now looking at her and on his knees, begging for her to let him stay. She felt conflicted, she didn't want to lie to her own brother and Mr Pickles' existence depended on her to never take her pills. She eventually gave in to Mr Pickles, if she didn't though Sniffles and Truffles would be next on Mr Pickles' list. "I took them" she said, Truffles grew sceptical of her, can I see the pack of pills I gave you?" Truffles asked, Lammy rummaged through her bag, giving the packet to him. "There are 10 pills in a packet, you only took 1. Care to explain?" said Truffles, crossing his arms.

**SHIT, MAKE UP AN EXCUSE, QUICK!**

Lammy couldn't think of anything, she wracked for any kind of excuse but there was nothing she could come up with.

**OH FUCK THIS!**

Lammy sprinted away from the two, Truffles gave chase and Sniffles was left alone, wondering what just happened. Lammy easily outran his brother, who was never one to go outside of their house way back then. Lammy felt herself regain control of her body once again, though she extremely tired from doing so. Meanwhile, Truffles was hunched over on his knees, he may have been a football player but he was never one to keep up with Lammy's endurance. It was happening again, just like last time when they were kids.

Years ago…

_Truffles was asked by their parents call Lammy downstairs for dinner. The chubby little pig walked upstairs to Lammy's room, "Lammy mom and dad said dinner's ready" said Truffles, but there was no response he got from the lamb's room. _"_Lammy?" asked the younger Truffles, he opened the door, Lammy was turned against him, fumbling with something in her hands, sickening crunches can be heard from whatever she was holding. Lammy tensed up, finally noticing Truffles behind her. She turned around to him, holding a dead bird's body, it's head was severed off with a scissor she was holding. _

_Truffles screamed when Lammy threw the head at him, laughing at his cowardice of his own brother. Truffles told his parents what happened and his parents immediately went to Lammy's room, there were rows upon rows of dead animals, squirrels, chipmunks, and birds that she caught somewhere. "Lammy what has gotten into you?! You were not only suspended from school for beating up your classmate, but also for harassing others with dead animals!" exclaimed her father, Truffles was hiding behind their mother, who in turn covered the stench of the animal carcasses from her nose. "That's it, you're no longer allowed to leave the house until we see a psychiatrist tomorrow!" said her father, Lammy, who was not herself, started laughing at them. "Hah! What's he going to do?! Talk me to death?!" said Lammy, who began cutting up another poor animal. _

_Her father had enough and started restraining her, she fought but her body wasn't strong enough against his father and was easily subdued. "Honey, start the car, we're going to get that therapy session right now!" said her father. Her mother turned to Truffles, "Truffles sweetie, please watch the house while we're gone" who kissed his forehead and helped her husband get Lammy inside the car. Truffles can only look on at the speeding car, not knowing what just happened. _

Back to the Present…

Truffles didn't know what to do, her sister will just outrun him if he sees her again. Sniffles followed behind him, wanting to know what this was all about. "Truffles *huff* why did Lammy run?" asked Sniffles. Then he remembered Sniffles, yes, whatever possessed her mind won't suspect him. He started rummaging in his bag for the consumable medicine that even she won't see coming. He approached Sniffles, "Hey Sniffles, can I ask a favour of you?" said Truffles. Sniffles sighed, "If you explain things to me, I'll think about it"


	11. Chapter 11

_"Did your daughter harbour any violent behaviours before?" asked the bird psychiatrist. "No" said Raimond, who watched her daughter thrash and struggle on the leather restraints of the chair while Adele looked with concern. "Did something happen that you think would make her like this right now?" asked the psychiatrist again. "No, we have no idea how this even started aside from the animal killings and physical assault" said the ram. "That was not physical assault Raimond, maybe she was defending herself from Axel" said Adele, not wanting to believe her own husband. "That's not what witnesses say, Lammy could have stopped when she started punching this Axel kid, but she didn't, in fact some say she enjoyed it" said the psychiatrist. "T-that' can't possibly be true! We never raised Lammy to be like that" said Adele, fully denying what became of her own daughter, Raimond didn't say anything, knowing no matter how much convincing he made she won't listen. _

_ "Let's ask her ourselves" said the psychiatrist, turning to Lammy who still glared and flailed wildly on the seat. "Tell me Lammy, why did you kill the animals and beat Axel? Did you hate Axel?" asked the psychiatrist, Lammy stopped and glared at him, then smiled. "Lammy is not here anymore for now, but she might as well be. She's gone because of Axel, I'm grateful for what he did, and thanks to him I am now the true personality of Lammy hidden away, one you all tried to deny!" shouted Lammy. "So if you're not Lammy what should we call you?" asked the psychiatrist. "Mr Pickles" said Lammy, "Odd, do you know that Lammy is a girl?" inquired the psychiatrist. "Of course I am! I'm a girl not stupid! I should have been born a man, not a girl!" shouted Lammy. "And why is that? You like girls Lammy?" he probed some more, "Ugh! As if I want anything to do with anybody! Men, men are strong, but this body won't let me be strong enough, I was barely able to overpower Axel if not for taking him by surprise" said Lammy._

_ "So you're born on the day of something happening. What day?" asked the psychiatrist, Mr Pickles was elated, feeling a sense of importance with all the questions. "I was born the day she knew Sniffles was not going to be back, that she would never see him again. If only she knew where he was, but that's not my concern" said Lammy. "I see…" said the psychiatrist, getting up from his chair and sorting through the cabinets. Mr Pickles wondered what any of these questions would even help them with, it's not like they were going to find out how to solve his sadist cravings. The psychiatrist pulled out some soluble tablets and put them inside a glass, dissolving it. "Here, Lammy must be thirsty" said the psychiatrist, handing it to Adele, who held it on Lammy's lips which Mr Pickles drank. _

_ Mr Pickles felt… odd. He was feeling sleepy, but at the same time like he couldn't think. Wait, he couldn't move them easily, his fingers, his legs, he was losing control of them! W-what's happening?! "W-what did you do?! What was in that?!" said Lammy, struggling with renewed vigor, and for the first time, panic. "I came to a conclusion and I was right, you're not Lammy, but I know how to make you docile enough to give control back to Lammy" said the psychiatrist. "No! Please! Don't do this!" said Lammy, with fear consuming her. "Are we getting our daughter back?" asked Raimond, "Yes, quite shortly, after she digests more of the medicine I gave her" said the psychiatrist. _

_ Lammy turned to her parents, "How could you say that! I'm as much of a daughter as her! I'm a part of her! Why can't you see that?!" said Lammy, Mr Pickles felt like he was dying. Was he going to sleep forever, just like before he was born? Adele didn't want to watch and hid behind Raimond, it pained her to see her daughter cry. "Save me! Somebody save me! Save me! Save me!" said Lammy with a bloodcurdling scream and fainted. Everyone stared at her, both parents overwhelmed by what just happened. Lammy woke up again, finding herself on a chair with restraints, "W-where am I? Mom? Dad? Where am I? Why am I on thith chair?" asked Lammy innocently, Adele couldn't take it anymore and took off the leather belts and hugged her daughter. _

_ Raimond turned to the psychiatrist, "Thank you so much, how could we ever repay you for fixing our daughter?" asked Raimond, the psychiatrist frowned, "This is not permanent Mr Addngton. I simply forced that other personality to recede and give control back to Lammy, he will come back eventually. And "fixed" isn't the right term, that other personality was right, he is a part of your own daughter. I recommend you only use the medicine as an incentive change the personality's bad habits. The medicine will give control for a short amount of time, but if it's necessary to do so, do it every 6 hours. That personality is your daughter too, take care of him as if he was her" said the psychiatrist warningly and giving a prescription. _

_ Adele was too busy hugging her daughter, not wanting to lose her again. "I will" said Raimond, tucking the prescription in his pocket and left with his family. When they got home, he told Truffles everything, everything, about this new personality, the medicine, what needed to be done, except he never told him to embrace this new persona of hers. He told him that she should take it every 6 hours every day, and so Truffles made Lammy do that every day. Until Lammy was so used to doing it every day, even she forgot about Mr Pickles. Until…_

"So what you're saying Is that Lammy has another personality inside her, that could possibly hurt our classmates?" asked Sniffles, finding it hard to believe. "Yes! Have you noticed everything that happened to Petunia, Flaky and Giggles! She's making everyone's lives a living hell! I love my sister, but that thing is not my sister right now!" said Truffles, almost sounding hysterical. "Wait, so you're saying she was also responsible for Petunia and Giggles!?" realized Sniffles, Truffles could only nod. "Well, what can I do? I can't catch her" said Sniffles. "You don't have to" said Truffles, "What do you mean" asked Sniffles. Truffles whispered the idea he came up with to Sniffles, making sure that she wasn't there to hear them.

Lammy, (Or Mr Pickles to be accurate) kept a low profile on herself. Blending in with the other students to avoid detection, she casually walked to her locker, thinking how she could hide from her own brother, when she closed locker door, she got startled by Sniffles who was behind the same locker door.

"Hi Lammy, I-I wondered why you left abruptly before so I, I went to get you a drink" said Sniffles, handing a bottle of soda to Lammy. Mr Pickles hadn't realized how thirsty he had gotten, knowing this was just Sniffles and not Truffles, he took the drink from his hand. Giving a "Thank you" before drinking it, there was something about the soda she couldn't figure out, it felt familiar. Then he felt it, that same feeling all those years ago. "Truffles! She drank it!" shouted Sniffles behind him. He was in on it, she had to get away!

Grabbing something in her locker, she ran while Sniffles was distracted, she could hear her brother's heavy footsteps, if she wasn't given the medication she could have outran him easily, but now that she was weakened, he could keep up easily. She looked behind her and Sniffles was in the lead, behind him was Truffles, who still felt the fatigue from their earlier chase. If this kept up, she would get caught, she decided to make her last stand, rounding a corner.

Sniffles turned the same corner to find Lammy had stopped, and caught him by the neck, holding him in place and pressing a surgical knife against his neck, other students had seen Lammy taking Sniffles hostage and ran away screaming. Truffles caught up and stopped, realizing the situation at hand. He glared at her, "Don't, do this" was all Truffles said. Lammy started chuckling to herself, "Remember this feeling Truffles? Remember when you were a child?" taunted Mr Pickles. "That child is gone. I'm not afraid of you anymore" retorted Truffles. "Shame, I missed your scared face you know" said Mr Pickles. "Lammy! Please stop this it isn't you1" begged Sniffles. "Shut up! I was considering sparing you from all this, but I guess it's the end of the line" said Mr Pickles. Truffles didn't dare move, he didn't want to be responsible for the death of somebody.

"…I'm sorry" said Sniffles quietly, "What was that!?" said Mr Pickles, "I said I'm sorry" said Sniffles. "You think just by saying sorry I'd let you go? Heh, you're stupider than I thought" said Mr Pickles. Sniffles didn't listen, "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't try to find you. And most of all, I'm sorry for not telling you" Sniffles' voice was full of sorrow. Mr Pickles hesitated, what was he feeling? "If you want to, you can kill me now. I deserve it, if anybody deserves to die it's me, you always tried to change me, I never even thanked you for trying" Mr Pickles didn't say anything, feeling himself slip away bit by bit. "Stop! You stupid shit I'm fucking holding a knife against you and you start apologizing!? Tell me who's the sick one here?" said Mr Pickles, trying to retain some sense of control. "Sick or not, I still think it's you Lammy" said Sniffles, "H-huh? What do you mean?" said Mr Pickles, confused by what he was even saying. "Everything is my fault. I don't entirely believe Truffles, but I do believe that it's still you" said Sniffles, Mr Pickles grip had weakened and Sniffles took the opportunity to slowly push the knife away from his throat.

Mr Pickles didn't resist, he was now more afraid of these new emotions he was feeling. "G-get away from me!" shouted Mr Pickles preparing to run away as best he could, Sniffles caught Lammy's hand and pulled her into a hug. "If anybody is the crazy one here, its me. I will never let you go Lammy, not ever again. If you kill me one day so be it, I'll take responsibility. I accept you for who you are, I don't care if you're violent, I don't care if I'll be hated for it, but I'll stay by you no matter what" said Sniffles. Mr Pickles had realized what was happening, he was being accepted. He returned the hug, for the first time being accepted by someone in his entire life, feeling himself slip away, till Lammy was fully in control. Lammy, having regained his bearings, broke down and dropped the knife, crying. "I'm so sorry Sniffles. I'm so sorry…" she kept repeating, Truffles was frozen in place, not knowing what just happened. Students had begun crowding around them, having the same reaction as Truffles…

The news spread all over the school, a girl had just taken a classmate hostage and broke down crying. Lammy was not expelled, though she was put in probation by the school. Truffles explained it to the principal, as long as this doesn't happen again, she wouldn't be in trouble. Lammy walked to her dorm room, after telling Sniffles that it was better that they don't talk ever again, she climbed the stairs so she could sulk alone in her room again, this time without Mr Pickles taking over again.

To her surprise, Sniffles was there. 'How'd you know where I stayed?" asked Lammy guiltily, "I asked Truffles" said Sniffles. Lammy sighed, "Just go away Sniffles" said Lammy, "No, not until we talk" said Sniffles. Lammy grew annoyed, "I almost killed you today! You clearly have to stay away from me" shouted Lammy, "Won't you give it a chance?" said Sniffles.

"Just admit it! You hate me, you think I'm a psycho!" bursted Lammy. "I don't think that" said Sniffles. "You're just taking pity" Sniffles didn't say anything. Lammy tried to push Sniffles off the way, "Just let me in my room!" said Lammy angrily and started beating her fists against Sniffles. He took her hands and pinned her against the wall, kissing her. "Yo- mmph, stay aw- mmph" said Lammy, interrupted by the other's lips. Sniffles had no intention of letting her go, not until he made sure everything was okay. "Not until you stop with that attitude, I won't live with myself knowing you will be repeating what I did" said Sniffles with each kiss. Lammy kept resisting, pushing and even started biting his tongue to make him stop. But he held her close to him despite the pain she was giving. She found herself giving in, returning each smooch slowly with more passion between the two. It was only by the time she was fully returning their intimacy that Sniffles had let up, she fished for her keys in her pockets, opening the door with one hand and the other holding his head closer to hers. Sniffles closed the door with one hand and landed on the bed with her under him.

He started to take his uniform off with one hand while Lammy did the same. Their fur coming in contact with each other. Lammy and Sniffles tongue tips came in contact with each other, circling each other's tips repeatedly. Their breaths were all they could breathe in at the moment, his hands groping both of her breasts, making her moan loudly. Her wool made Sniffles' feel all the more better. "I love you, I love you so much…" he kept whispering to her. He trailed his hand to her pussy, rubbing it with his palm. "Mmmph" she broke the kiss, staring at his hand rubbing her virgin pussy. He used his long snout to wrap around one breast and used his tongue to flick the nipple of the other one, nuzzling her head all the while. "S-stop teasing me already" complained Lammy, pressing herself against the hand.

Sniffles pressed one digit inside, she trapped her hand against her between her thighs, getting it wet. "M-mess me up!" begged Lammy. Sniffles complied, adding two more making her a slave in his hands. "Ahhh! Deeper!" gasped Lammy, making him finger fuck her harder, she threw her head back and came on his hand. Lammy panted for breath, Sniffles held her head close, kissing her cheek making her flinch in delight. Her hands roamed around his body, one hand on his chest and the other on his semi-flaccid penis. She started massaging the semi-erect organ, the pre-cum making it more slippery and sensitive for Sniffles. Lammy kissed and pecked him on the lips, progressing to full make out while keeping up on milking him of what he's worth. It pulsed and throbbed in her hand, with each stroke Sniffles was getting closer, "I-I'm getting close!" warned Sniffles. Lammy stroked faster and faster, and she completely blocked it by gripping the base hard. "What are you doing!?" said Sniffles, trying to pry her grip, "How bad do you want it?" asked Lammy, "Very bad, I need it!" whined Sniffles. "Then beg for it" said Lammy with a smile. "I-I need it so bad, I've been very bad, I've been a very naughty boy!" screamed Sniffles, "Will you be a good boy from now on?" asked Lammy, "Yes! I'll be good just let me cum" begged Sniffles. She resumed her handjob and stroked her just as fast as she did before, "Ahnn" said Sniffles, coating his chest and Lammy's hand full of his juices.

"Hah, hah" panted Sniffles, Lammy got on top of Sniffles, rubbing her pussy against his penis, once again reinvigorating him to keep continuing, by the time he was fully hard, it was coated in her juices. "Just a sec" said Sniffles getting up and opening his wallet, taking out a condom. "Let's play it safe" said Sniffles, putting the condom on. They held both hands against each other, Lammy spread her legs and braced herself for the pain.

"This is going to hurt" said Sniffles, "I know, get it over with so we can enjoy it" said Lammy, sure enough Sniffles thrust himself inside, feeling her wrap her legs and grip his hands tightly, blood dripping from her no longer virgin snatch. "G-go on, the pain will disappear" said Lammy. Sniffles thrust inside her hesitantly, the pain still visible on her face. It slowly disappeared, leaving behind ecstasy in her voice and pleasure in her face. "Don't hold back!" screamed Lammy, Sniffles thrust faster with more confidence now that Lammy was feeling good. He gave slow and gentle caresses on her frame, putting his hand against her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. He picked her up with surprising strength he didn't know he had and started fucking her against the wall, each thrust edging them closer to one more orgasm. "Lammy!" "Sniffles" they both cried out, Sniffles erupted inside the condom and Lammy exploded and spilled her essence against the condom. The two childhood lovers rested on the bed, kissing one more time before their slumber.

**In Lammy's dreams…**

Lammy was on the island again, she saw Mr Pickles on the very same table both had sat on when they made the deal. Knowing he doesn't have much hold on her now, she decided to confront him. She sat on the opposite side but he remained silent, "What made you give up?" asked Lammy. "I don't know, I feel something. Nobody liked me, not your parents, your brother, and even you. But, Sniffles, he accepted me even though I did all those things, not caring that I will eventually be hurt him too. But he never abandoned me, not like what you did" said Mr Pickles. Lammy remained the silent stare down, "If you're wondering, no, I don't have any interest to cause more of a mess than I did already. All I'm asking is that you don't forget me" said Mr Pickles, knowing that Lammy won't be letting him out anymore.

"You know, I could still let you out, just don't hurt anybody anymore" said Lammy. Mr Pickles was surprised, "After all that I've done, you'd still give me the freedom I wanted?" asked Mr Pickles, "Like I said, just don't hurt anybody" said Lammy. "Heh, you think I'd do that when I finally found someone willing to accept me for who I was?" chuckled Mr Pickles, "Who? Sniffles?" asked Lammy, "Yeah, I'd receive unconditional love, at least now we have something in common" said Mr Pickles. Lammy smiled, "I guess we do. You know, we could take turns, as long as it doesn't turn out destructive" said Lammy, "I… I'd like that" said Mr Pickles, materializing tea cups and a teapot in one hand. The two personalities finally acting as one, forgetting past wounds.

**In an arcade somewhere…**

"Damn it! How come I always lose!?" shouted Toothy as he mashed buttons. "That's because you suck!" teased Truffles, kissing the hot-headed beaver's head.

**And that's a wrap up for this story, hope that it seemed an appropriate ending for you all. Now I'll be focusing on Rise of the Fallen Hero, Happy Tree Friends Oneshots and surprise surprise, I will soon be making a multi chapter of Axel x Disco Bear. This will be a romance/redemption for Axel, if you didn't know him he is my villain OC in Not all that Glitters is Gold, instead of sending him to boot camp, he is forced to live with the residents of happy tree town and redeem himself, while catching the attention of Disco Bear ;)**


	12. Moving on

Hi, as a lot of you know, I only wrote for happy tree friends for the whole time I've been in this fandom. I want you guys to know if you think its a good idea for me to try writing for animal crossing, cause I've been having some trouble writing for htf lately. Kinda just uninspired. This doesn't mean I'm going to abandon htf mind you, I'm going to return one day. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


End file.
